Conflicting Circumstances
by Nimarah
Summary: Erik decides to create his own XMen team using stolen genes. Training them to obey him isn't hard, but what backup plan does he have when they defect?
1. Chapter 1

**No, I don't own the X-Men, and no, even though I desperately need money, I'm not making any off of this.**

_Sitting outside the mansion, relaxing after a mission, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Warren Worthington III, Peter Rasputin, Ororo Munroe, Logan, Katherine Pryde, Rouge, Jubilation Lee, and Remy LeBeau didn't notice when they were stung; mosquitoes were common at that time of year. But someone did notice, and someone took those seemingly innocent stingers and gathered them up._

_For those 'stings' were small robots built specially by Erik Lehnsherr. When he got back the robots with the blood of those he fought against, as well as some others, he employed a renowned scientist to cobble together prodigies from the genetic material provided._

_And they succeeded._

_

* * *

_

_Traci_

I slouch in the chair, ignoring Opal's continuous chatter. Erik has called us all here for a meeting of something or another, but Opal, as always, is too impatient to wait quietly. Conner and Sean are talking amongst themselves, and Alex is playing a solitaire game in the corner.

_Finally_, Erik enters. His clothes are stranger than normal, a red and purple costume that looks horrible on him. I wince; he never did have a fashion sense. Come to think of it, neither do I—but at least I know not to wear my underwear on the outside of my pants, for crying out loud!

"My children, I have tested you, forged you, and you have all become finely tempered blades that will strike decisively and win for their wielder. I ask you to join me in my quest against humanity. Mutants are not trash to be thrown to the gutter. Come with me to transcend this meager life and become what mutants truly are: humanity's rulers."

I blink and skeptically raise my eyebrow. I know Alex will join because of the 'against humanity part', and Opal will go because of the 'ruler' part. But, come on, who did he think he was fooling with that regal talk? Sure, humans had pushed me around often enough to earn my everlasting hate, but I don't want to _rule _them.

Alex's eyes flash and harden. On one of his missions, he had been strung up on a cross and impaled with nails, whipped like a dog, taunted, and mutilated almost beyond recognition. He hates them and would love to give them what they gave him. "Yes," he answers, standing.

Opal acts indecisive, but she says (as everyone knew she would), "Sure. Why not?"

Erik looks us over. Conner answers first, "You have raised us from our childhood, honed our powers to the keenest point, and sheltered us from harm, Uncle. I will follow you."

Of course; Conner is loyal to the end. After all, Erik _did_ take care of us. I suppose that does amount for something.

I know what Sean will answer now; Conner is our unofficial leader. Sean will follow his lead just as Conner will follow Erik.

Now Erik turns to me. "Well, Traci?"

I sigh and lean back languidly. "Why should I, Erik? Sure, humans have done stuff to me before, and I have no love for them. But that isn't enough to wage an entire _war_ on them."

Erik knows me too well; that was his plan from the beginning, I suppose. "What if I had new opponents for you? Those who could give you a fight as good as you give?" he asks me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Erik, you have taken us to the Savage Land to have us live off the land, put us against your Destructo-bots, sparred me against Mystique, as well as stray Morlocks you have found, and threw me into Genosha to survive on my own. Nothing you can do will compare to that."

He nods. "Nothing _I_ can do, but what about what someone _else_ can do?"

I look at him intensely. "I'm listening."


	2. Chapter 2

**Refer to first chapter for disclaimer here on out.**

* * *

_Alex_

I wait for Magneto to finish convincing Traci to join; she can be so contrary at times. But he had her hooked from the moment he enticed her with the 'new opponent' junk. Me, I just want to torture humans as much as they had tortured me. Besides, it sounds fun.

Finally she agrees, and Uncle Erik leads us to another room, one I never noticed before. I mentally chide myself and absorb as much information about the room; info such as estimated height and length, doors, contents, and position.

Erik pulls out uniforms as weird as the one he is wearing. I analyze them; lined with Kevlar and flexible to allow freedom of movement. But they are truly garish colors.

"Can we design our own, if we have to wear any?" Opal asks, looking at the material he's holding with horror.

He smiles gently; in all the time he's been with us, I have never heard him raise his voice or seen him lose his temper. I admire him, and reluctantly agree that he is my better.

"Of course, Opal. Will you design one for everyone, if I give you the measurements and material?"

She shrugs. I know I can expect something that caters to my needs and fits me and my personality. No matter her grudges, Opal never cheats on a job just to get back at someone.

He nods approvingly. "Well, then. I have code names for you, names that will hide you from any harm."

I snort. "Listen, Uncle, we're not little kids playing superhero anymore."

He inclines his head, saying, "True. But do you really want everyone to know who you are before you're ready? Make sure you hide yourself; cloaks and daggers, Alex."

I think this over carefully, examining it from every angle. Erik had given everyone different missions and classes, ones that were best suited to our likes, interests, and skills. I had taken classes in secrecy, spy-work, cat burglary, and hacking. I knew the value of keeping info secret until the right moment.

"True," I concede. It _is_ most logical.

He smiles and looks at Traci. "You will be Shred," he says, and then waits to make sure she has no objections.

She shrugs, and he turns to Conner. "You will be Conductor."

Conner nods slightly. Erik turns to me. "You will be Ace."

I smile slightly.

"You will be Shadow," he tells Sean.

Sean rolls his eyes and sighs.

"And you will be Spotlight," he tells Opal.

I laugh then, and Traci smiles. Boy, does Opal love a spotlight!

Opal glares at us but shrugs. "I don't care; it's pointless to me."

"Ah, but when on missions, you will have to use these. Can you remember them, or shall I have Opal sew them into your suits?" Erik cautions.

Conner shakes his head. "We can remember them, Uncle."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sean_

I gaze at Opal. "What?"

She points at my black wings, tinged with smoky grey tips. "Since your wings are kinda, well, _big_, would you mind just wearing pants?"

I blink. "You gotta be kidding, Opal; we're going to be in situations that we'll be _shot_ at. I would like the extra protection, if you don't mind."

She looks at me in exasperation. "Sean, you can't be hit anyway."

I sigh. "Fine, fine, just give me the pants and I'll change."

She smiles and hands me the deep black pants that have silver trim, as well as a belt and knee high boots. I take them and enter the locker room in which Alex and Conner are already changing in.

Conner is standing there, wearing a deep brown shirt and white vest over it. A bandanna is tied around his neck, deep tan with white trimming, and his pants are black with white seams. A belt is snugly around his waist, and another hangs loose around his hips. Two others crisscross his chest, and he has brown, fingerless gloves on his hands. His boots are black and knee high, the loose pants tucked inside them. His tan skin and light brown hair, even his warm brown eyes, go with his outfit.

"You look like an old-fashioned cowboy," I tell him.

He smiles, and then I see Alex behind him. Alex has a grey shirt and pants, a short, black leather jacket on, and black boots that are half-way to his knees. His gloves are black as well, not fingerless like Conner's. He has a tie around his head that pulls back his hair and knots behind his head. The ends hang down low, about to his mid-back. His pale skin and silky black hair creates a vampire-like effect, not helped by red irises surrounded by pit-black orbs.

I look at him. "Interesting effect, Alex. What are you, a menacing specter?"

He grins savagely, the scars under his eyes from nails and stakes from an earlier encounter looking unnerving in the light. "Perhaps."

I sigh. "Alright, well, let me put on my stuff."

The black pants slide on smoothly, loose yet not so loose they can catch on something. The belt cinches comfortably, and I discover interesting pockets hidden on it. The boots go over my pants, and are knee high like Conner's. Looking at myself in the mirror at blue eyes framed by dusky blond hair, I sigh. "Oh well. At least I don't look like some action figure like Erik does."

Conner laughs slightly and we all exit. When I see the other two, I blink.

Opal has a cream colored sleeveless, low-cut to show the tops of her breasts. A sash ties the shirt tight to her waist, and beneath it the shirt flares out to a miniskirt. Light tan pants flow down her legs to deerskin boots, the pants still showing off her limber legs. Her long, dark brown hair flows down to her lower back, and an ivory white headband wraps around her head. Snapping cinnamon eyes complement shining chestnut locks.

Traci slouches in a corner, her outfit almost similar to Alex's. She wears a grey shirt that hugs her body, with spots of deep olive green scattered about the material. Her pants are the same, and her belt hangs loose about her slim hips. She wears different footwear than we do; something along the lines of moccasin, but just a bit more modern, and deep brown. A long, olive and grey cape rests on her shoulders and reaches her feet, hood hanging down on her back. Her auburn hair is, as always, cut so short there is nothing you can do with it, but she wears elbow length gloves that go over her sleeves. Liquid gold eyes watch her surroundings like a hawk's.

"You look . . . different," I say. Truthfully, I've never seen Traci in clothes that so mold her femininity and show off her agility, and the result is unsettling.

Opal smiles. "Do you like the clothes?"

"They'll do," Alex grunts.

She smiles sweetly at him, but before she can say anything, Erik enters and looks us over. At last, he nods. "The outfits are very good, and well suited to your needs."

"So, what are we going to do?" Alex asks.

He lets a grin spread slowly across his face.

Sometime later, I eye the building. The forbidding concrete walls already warn most people away. But in there are some records Erik finds important, so Alex, or _Ace_, went in to scout the building, and when he's done, he'll come out and tell me where to go. I'll fly in, slide through walls, and grab what's needed. Meanwhile, Traci—I mean Shred—and Conductor are in another state, scouting another government building, and Ace and Spotlight are going to provide a distraction for me while I slip into the office.

A shadow suddenly detaches from the tree and walks over to me. Ace regards me coolly, but his eyes are alight with fervor. He likes doing this, and, truth to tell, so do I.

"First window on north side, third drawer. Complex security system, but I could've disabled it." Ace is annoyed that I have to get it, and that, even though he could do my job better and faster, he has to create a distraction.

I smile at him and take off, wings flapping—yet so quiet that barely any air is stirred as I move. I reach the building and, without thinking, take apart my molecules and slip through the solid material. Still making sure that I am insubstantial, I go through the door and look at the desk. Carefully, I stick my hand into the desk and pull out the stack of papers. Searching, making sure that I stay intangible, I find the paper I'm looking for and put the rest back.

I jump into the air and flap my wings, floating straight up and out of the building. In the front yard, Spotlight and Ace are keeping the guards busy. I look down at them and press the little button on my belt that will signal to them I'm done.

On agreement, they suddenly bow and gracefully depart, leaving a wake of destruction and chaos.

We meet outside the complex, and I see they're eyes are bright with excitement. "My God, that was _such_ a rush!" Opal cries.

Alex didn't say anything, just smiles and looks at me. "You got it?"

I nod, a small smile playing around my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Opal_

I can't contain my excitement; everything Erik has sent us on has been exhilarating; intoxicating. And now, he calls us for a meeting, and I can't wait to meet his request head on.

Traci lounges on a chair. My God, doesn't she ever sit up straight? She always slouches, no matter what she's doing. I mean, she's short enough already. She doesn't need to be any shorter.

Alex is in the corner, playing solitaire. Such a reclusive, moody person. He's sort of cute, in a demented way. He has serious issues, ever since we had found him from that incident and brought him back. He made a remarkable recovery, too. Sort of freaky, if you ask me.

Conner sits calmly, our leader and older brother we rely on to come up with a plan. He's dependable, but plays everything by the book. Bo-ring.

And then there's Sean. He's good looking, even those wings; they are quite soft and are very flexible. He's very sweet, and very gentle. He and I see each other off and on, depending on my mood, but I really do like him. He is half-asleep on the couch; I don't blame him. He just had three straight missions, and then a work-out with Traci.

Erik walks in, and looks us over. Sean rouses himself and everyone looks at him expectantly.

"I am impressed with your progress, but we have a more dangerous obstacle right now. I have my own people, and I do not want to risk you. Those that I am going up against are superbly trained and extremely unsafe."

Conner stands up immediately. "I will follow you, Uncle. You know that." Sweet, loyal Conner would never let Erik rush into danger alone. Enough to make me sick.

Of course, Sean is loyal to his leader. "I follow Conner, Uncle Erik."

Alex snorts. "I don't care either way, but if you're keeping us away 'cause you think we can't do it, I'm going."

Traci's eyes had lit up at the sound of 'dangerous obstacle,' and she laughs slightly. "Erik, you know my answer."

I grin. "Who am I to argue with the majority? I'm going, Uncle Erik."

He looks us over, and genuine worry is in his eyes. "I do not want to lose you. You don't know what these opponents can do. Their psychic tricks could . . . do things to you."

I laugh. "No one can touch my mind without getting sucked in."

"Too much static for anyone to grab control," Conner reminds him.

Sean smiles slightly. "When I'm insubstantial, my mind isn't 'there' anymore."

Alex grits his teeth. "No one can grab hold of my mind; my power prevents."

"Do you even have to ask?" Traci mutters.

Erik smiles at us. "Thank you, my children."


	5. Chapter 5

_Conner_

I stand behind Erik, silent and analyzing. "They will be here?"

Erik nods. "Conductor, they will be as soon as my people make their move."

Traci—Shred—is crouched on the rooftop beside us. "How did you convince Mystique to work with you?"

Erik smiles. "She didn't mind. She hates them just as much as I do."

Shadow flies up and hovers, asking, "We've read the files. What else do you want us to do?" His voice sounds far away, echoing oddly, because of his ethereal, insubstantial vocal chords at the moment.

Erik looks over the deserted lot. "Just wait. Tell Spotlight to be ready to light anyone she recognizes from the files. Ace is to get the package from Quicksilver."

Shadow nods and flies away. I resume watching the future battlefield. Turning to Shred, I tell her, "I want you to stay behind the gate. When everyone enters, close it, lock it, and go to the back entrance and lock that one too. No one gets in or out without use of power."

She nods and jumps down. I don't worry about the ten story drop or barbed wire fence she'll have to get over; she can do it.

I notice a bit of movement, and tell Erik, "Here they come. Shall I stay by you or join them on ground?"

Erik cocks his head slightly. "Your call, Conductor. I wouldn't mind the back-up."

I think it over and drop to the ground. I've seen Uncle Erik's fighting power, and he doesn't need me right by him. Staying within sight would be good enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_Traci_

I slip in the shadows, watching the gate carefully. A blur of light tells me Quicksilver just entered the lot, and almost immediately after him, a range of people follow.

I recognize Remy LeBeau, alias Gambit; Logan, alias Wolverine; Kurt Wagner, alias Nightcrawler; and Peter Rasputin, alias Colossus, pursuing Quicksilver. Then Scott Summers, also called Cyclops, and Jean Grey, known as Marvel Girl. Sabertooth comes barreling in—the conceited brute. Jubilation Lee (Jubilee), Robert Drake (Iceman), Warren Worthington III (Angel), and Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat) run in after, and Mystique takes up the rear. I spring into action once she clears the gate, closing it, and focusing on the lock. Slowly, it begins to melt together. I'm not the best telekinetic wielder, but I can wield it when I need to.

I dash past them covertly, only two people noticing me: Logan and Remy. That doesn't matter; I planned on that. I know from their files they are better at noticing moving shadows than the others.

I reach the back door, close it, and melt the lock shut before they catch up with me. When they do reach me, I'm leaning against a dumpster, smiling lazily. "Well, well, look who honored me with their presence? The famous thief Remy LeBeau, kinetic mutant, lover of fine wine and challenges of all kinds, and silent Logan, past shrouded in mystery and love of the wild strong, a healing mutant, supersensitive senses, and metal claws bonded to your adamantium skeleton." I look over their stunned forms and grin slowly. "What might you be doing here?"

They blink. I know I've caught them off guard, and I smile benevolently as I shift my weight forward minutely, preparing for the fight. "Now, don't take it personally, but I've gotta beat your heads in now."

Logan reacts first, as I knew he would. His claws slide out as he leaps at me, but I flip over his head and lay two swift kicks on Remy's temple before lashing at Logan with my telekinetic claws.

Both fall from me, Logan in surprise, Remy in a daze. I turn to Remy first, laying blow upon blow, beating him down into exhaustion before Logan regains his edge and comes at me.

But he quickly does, and I turn from Remy to trade punches with him. His never connect, while mine do, but that doesn't matter. All I'm doing right now is maneuvering him so that I'm directly between Remy and Logan.

Remy gathers himself and leaps at me, and I nimbly dance out of the way and allow the two to collide together. While they are down, I swiftly tie up Remy and place a noose around his neck. Logan tries to slice at me, but I slam my telepathic claws deep into his brain and rip them out. He howls, and my fighting blood stirs with exhilaration.

But I don't lose my head; I wrap the rest of the rope around the now comatose Logan's arms and pin his hands away from the ropes with chains I'd already put in place. Now, the way I have tied the ropes in such a way that if Logan attempts to strain them, the noose will choke Remy.

I look at Remy, who is still groggy. "Make sure to tell him that if he tries to break the rope without cutting it, he'll choke you to death."

I leave, laughing with pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alex_

Scott, Jean, and Kurt are chasing me, but there is no way any of them can catch up with me. I slip through the shadows faster than they can blink, and I enjoy doubling back through the junk that is strewn through this compound.

When I finally reach the gate, they are still on my tail, but not close enough that I have to worry. I look at the two figures curiously before laughing with glee.

"Did Shred do this?" I chuckle, looking at Remy and still unconscious Logan. "Man'o'man, this is rich!"

"Dere be any reason y' don' get us out?" Remy asks.

I shake my head. "Naw, the people chasing me will get you out. I've got to secure this package. See ya!"

I leap over the fence, clearing the barbed wire by a foot or two, and leave those two alone.

* * *

_Sean_

I fly over until I see Warren. I drop, folding my wings, and slide right through him. He jerks and falls; my phasing through people gives them a nasty electrical shock that sufficiently knocks them out. Quickly.

Katherine, or Kitty, as the file read, looks up and gapes at me. I smile sadly. "Under other circumstances, we might have been friends," I say as I swoop at her.

I feel her shift her molecules, just as I do, and I bring myself up short. "You can phase, too?" I ask, confused.

She looks at me, and she seems about to answer, but then someone jumps at me. I whirl around and allow them—Peter and Robert—to fall through me and hit the floor, twitching in shock.

I fly up; safer up here than down there. I observe them, ignoring Kitty. I can't do anything to her and she can't do anything to me.

Actually, it seems only Jubilation is still up and about. I shrug—where's Opal?—but fly down to go right through her body. She drops and I soar upwards.

Kitty gazes up at me. "Why are you doing this?"

I shrug. "You're Erik's enemies."

She blinks. "Erik? You mean Magneto?"

I shrug again, not really listening to her, but she continues. "Why are you following him?"

"My leader does. Where my leader goes, I go." Ah, there's Opal. She's playing around with Scott and Jean. Shred is teasing Kurt, and Conductor is near Erik.

"That's stupid."

I turn to her in puzzlement. "What do you mean, 'that's stupid'? It's logical. You'd follow Scott Summers or Ororo Munroe without question, right?"

She shakes her head. "If what they're doing is wrong, I wouldn't do it."

I cock my head. "But we're not doing anything wrong."

She looks at me in astonishment. "Either you're incredibly naïve, or you're incredibly stupid."

I glare at her. "You've lived a sheltered life in that mansion. Erik took me in when no one else would. You know your mother and father; I don't. Maybe I don't agree with an all-out war with humanity, but so far they haven't really done a good job taking care of their world. Whatever we do wouldn't be any worse than anything they could do. Besides, humans aren't exactly a loving race."

She glares at me. "No, we're better than them. We shouldn't wage war as they do. We should be above that."

I snort. "I don't know where you get your ideas, but they are as crazy as your old man."

Her eyes flash. "Magneto isn't any better, then. The old buzzard is as cruel and brutal as they come!"

My temper boils, and I slide into tangibility and ram into her. She wasn't expecting it; I bowl her over and slam her into the ground. My hands wrap around her neck and I snarl, "Erik took care of us, helped us, when the world kicked us to the curb! Whatever you do, whatever you believe, I _trust_ Erik, and I will follow him as long as I can!"

She coughs, and I let go of her to stand, gathering my composure. "You're lucky I'm not a killer like Shred," I spit.

Something clocks me from behind, and I instinctively curl up and wrap my wings around me as the darkness claims me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Opal_

I see Sean fall, and I forget about Jean as I rush to his side. This new person is Ororo Munroe, and beside her is Rouge and Henry McCoy. Forge, Elizabeth Braddock, and Sean Cassidy must be around somewhere, but right now, my eyes are only for Rouge, who is about to touch Sean.

I glare at her, and suddenly my beam flashes out of my eyes. Rouge is caught in the red glare, and I feel her memories and powers flow into my own.

"Leave him alone!" I shout, ignoring Rouge, who is falling to her knees. My foot lashes out, catching Ororo on the side of her head, and I dodge Hank's attack. I grab up Sean and run away, as fast as I can. Hank follows while Ororo attempts to help Rouge.

I put Sean down and whirl around to face Hank. "Look, buddy, you don't know who you're facing, while I know all about you're little secondary mutation and stupid mistake that turned you into a freak. I know the extent of your power and I know how to bring you down. So why don't you leave us alone?"

Hank ignores me and jumps, and I freeze him in his spot with my glance. Sucking his memories and power through my eyes, I sigh, "Told ya, but you wouldn't listen, would ya?"

Sean moans, and his wings flutter a bit. I spare enough time to switch my gaze from absorb to blast, knocking Hank senseless, before turning to him. "Oh, Sean, you never pay attention, do you?"

He groans and his wings open to reveal his curled form before closing back over him. I don't know why that's his instinct, but he does it every time he goes to sleep, or gets knocked unconscious. It can be really annoying.

I stroke his back while watching Shred literally run Kurt ragged before dazzling the newcomers with her fast blows and agile movements. They can't lay a finger on her. I watch her in awe; no one in our team can touch her when she gets her blood up, and it's painfully obvious the same thing is true with anyone else.

Conner is down on the ground, near Erik, but giving as good as he gets; he's shocking everyone senseless with his lightning bolts. I know that soon, he's going to switch into his metal form to intensify his attacks, but for right now he's doing fine on his own. Ace has returned, meaning he's secured the package someplace no one else will get it, and he's having the time of his life out there trading punches with everyone and anyone.

I sit and watch over Sean.

* * *

_Conner_

My lightning bolts aren't doing much good against Ororo, but I don't mind. I'm just here to keep them busy, until Erik sees fit for us to finish up with them.

I am beset by Elizabeth Braddock, Forge, Ororo Munroe, Remy LeBeau, and Sean Cassidy. None of them have done much damage to me yet, but they work efficiently as a team. Sooner or later I will fall.

But if I change into my metal-like state, I can increase the strength of my attacks and become nigh invulnerable at the same time.

I make the switch. It is painful, as always, but it is needed and serves me well; they are surprised by it and do not notice that my lightning's force grows as it courses through my metal body. I blast it outwards, sending them all falling about, and eye them critically.

"Conductor."

I look up at Erik. "Yes, Uncle?"

"See how many you can capture. The rest, do with as you see fit."

I nod and look back at my adversaries, who have regained their breath and feet. "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

_Traci_

I dance and weave with practiced ease, daunting my opponents with my swiftness. Ace and I work together, amazing Warren, Scott, Logan, Kurt, Hank, Peter, and Robert with our lightning fast attacks and swift reflexes. Not one of them can successfully land a blow on us, and my blood is up and pumping.

"Shred! Knock a few, gather them up!" Conductor calls.

My eyes alight and I look at Ace.

His scars, mostly white, catch the light to give his face a frightening effect. His eyes, black coals that reflect the light mercilessly, narrow with pleasure. "Let's finish them," he hisses.

I leap at them, sliding out my telepathic claws just as Logan slides out his metal ones. "It's been fun, X-Men, but we really must be going now," I tease.

Logan leaps at me to lock claws, but mine are telepathic; I solidify them just enough to keep him tangled with me, letting Warren and Kurt slide on top of me as well, before letting the claws' tangibility fade and slam the claws up into Logan's temple. He howls again, falling, and Kurt grabs my arms and twists them behind my back. Warren comes in, fists flying, and I flip my feet up to wrap them around his neck.

He coughs and stumbles, and I jerk just right so he falls to his knees. Kurt is about to use his power—I can feel it—but I won't let him. I twist my arms and leverage myself up, using Warren as my anchor, to flip him over into Scott. I grab Warren's head and look at him. His neck is red, and he's coughing and gasping, trying to widen his windpipe. I shake my head slightly. "Wonder why Erik doesn't like you?" I mutter as I raise my claws and slide them into his head.

His eyes widen and he shrieks, eyes rolling up into his head. I look around and notice Opal. "Spotlight, you chickened out?" I call.

"Sean's out," she calls back.

I curse; Sean's not very good at fighting since his heart is too soft for his own good. "Take him out of here; he'll get hurt if he stays!" I call. "Suck him, gaze at him, something like that."

She nods, turning her glowing gaze on his still form, and suddenly wings sprout out of her back. Lifting him carefully, she flaps her wings to carry him to Erik's side.

Peter runs at me, metal body clanking. I stand as if I'll meet him head on, but at the last minute, I drop down and kick my feet up, flipping him over my head and at Conductor; he'll knock out Peter better than I can.

I am rewarded by a crackling sound and Peter groans behind me. I ignore him, knowing Conductor and Peter can duke it out, the two metal giants that they are. I focus on Kurt and Scott; Logan and Warren won't be moving any time soon.

It is quick work to knock them out—they may be agile, but they can't evade my rapid attacks. I turn around to help Ace, who's trying to stay ahead of Jubilation, Jean, Katherine, Rouge, and Hank.

"Jean Grey!" I yell. She turns and I slam my most advanced psychic attack into her head—not that strong, admittedly, but it should catch her by surprise. She cries out and crumples to the ground. Katherine and Rouge turn around to face me, and Ace flips me a small smile. That lets me know that he thanks me for the help, but never needed it in the first place. I incline my head slightly and lift my lips in a savage snarl.

"Come on, let's see what you can do!" I challenge.

Rouge flies at me, but I duck and smash my foot into her ribs. She cries out and falls against the floor; I rapidly spin and sink telepathic claws in her head and knock her out, leaving me with Katherine.

"Erik is just misleading you!" she tells me.

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

She motions at where Sean used to be. "He said that what you're doing isn't wrong. Don't you see that we're supposed to be above warring? Humans may use that to settle arguments, but mutants shouldn't have to."

I laugh. "Oh no, you may have figured out Shadow's angle, but I'm not him, darling Katherine. I could care less about hurting humans. I just want to fight worthy adversaries. I say you X-Men qualify."

She blinks at me, and I sigh. "Look, surely your motives aren't the same as, say, Logan's, or Peter's. Everyone is different, honey, and if you need to be told that, you really should be back home sucking on your bottle."

"But our goal is the same!" she insists.

I roll my eyes and turn to Rouge, who's getting up. From her files I know that she is extremely resilient, and so would probably need a double or triple dose of my claws. Sliding out my claws, I slice into her head and turn back to Katherine. "Look, my dear child. I have people to gather up and knock out, and lessons to finish before Erik notices I shirked them for another workout. I _really_ don't have time to argue with you about morality or humanity. All I know of humans is that I leave them alone and they leave me alone. Mutants and humans aren't meant to live together."

About to answer, she's knocked from behind by Jubilation's body. Henry follows next. I look around. "Who should we take?"

Erik floats down by us. "Very good, my children. I'm glad to see no one is permanently hurt."

"And Sean?" I ask.

He looks at Opal, who's holding him gently. "He will live. You know he doesn't have a large tolerance for kinetic attacks, and Jubilee got him from behind."

Ace pants, looking the field over. Erik turns to him. "Where is the package?"

He reaches in his shirt and pulls out a small box. Erik raises and eyebrow. Conner frowns. "You were supposed to hide it in a safe place, where they would not find it," he scolds slightly.

Ace smirks slightly, and I look at Conner. "Conner, after leaving the compound, who in their right mind would think he hid it in his shirt?"

Conner opens his mouth, but then closes it and smiles slightly. "You did good, Alex."

Alex lets a small smile play around his face, and I look around at them. "Who're we taking, Erik?"

Erik levitates himself upwards. "Your choice," he tells us, taking the package and Sean away.

I look at the battlefield. "I want Logan and Remy to go with us, definitely."

Opal glares at Jubilation. "I want her and Scott."

Ace shrugs. "My choice? I say Forge."

"Then gather them up. Let's go; we're going to have to deal with them if we wait much longer."


	10. Chapter 10

_Alex_

I grab up Forge and make sure that I've got him in a secure hold. About to go off, I hear Traci say, "Wait. I want to take Katherine as well."

I roll my eyes. "Fine, Traci, but I'm not taking her."

She glares at me, and I sigh. "She's too young to be much of a hostage, and it isn't right to take someone who isn't a good fighter."

Conner sighs. "_I_ will take her, then. Can we just go?"

I grab up Scott and ready my power. Traci walks around Logan and turns to Conner. "Can we switch? I won't keep up if I have to carry him; his adamantium skeleton will weigh me down."

Conner rolls his eyes but hands Katherine to her and hefts Logan onto his shoulders. She grabs Katherine around the waist and scoops Remy up, keeping a tight grip around his neck.

Opal lifts Jubilation and soars into the sky. I glance at Traci and ask, "Ready?"

She nods. "I like the trick you pulled, with that info."

I smile. "I like the way you tied up those two."

She smiles gratefully, and we take off. It has been a longstanding dispute on who is the fastest, and we race, running and leaping, using obstacles as ways to get ahead. Conner follows us—for a giant tin can, he does run fast. He isn't _that_ fast; he is behind us by five minutes, but he is moving fast enough that he clears the lot in two minutes.

Forge starts to kick a bit, but I twist his arm just enough to stop him from doing anything important. Scott moans, and Katherine moves a bit.

"They're wakin' up!" Traci shouts.

I veer sideways, at her, and she meets me. Forge, on my left, and Katherine, on her right, slam heads, and they'll be out for a while.

* * *

_Sean_

"Sean."

Someone's calling me . . .

"Sean."

I should get up . . .

"Sean!"

That's Opal!

I sit up, becoming insubstantial immediately. Opal is standing before me, Erik behind her. She leans down to me and snarls, "If you forget to watch your back again, I'll kill you. If you're not already dead."

My head is pounding. I try to make sense of what she said, but it's all fuzzy.

"Opal, it's best to leave him. He still needs to recover from the attack."

She brushes my hair back and pushes me down onto the bed, specially designed so that I can't slide through it. I gratefully fold my wings around my body and drift off.

* * *

_Opal_

I walk to the special holding cells Erik put our captives, trying not to think about Sean. I stop at the one holding Jubilation and watch her.

She doesn't know I'm there; she's got her back to me and feeling around the edges of the room. Taking a step back, she puts up her hands and slams out her little 'fireworks', birthed from kinetic energy.

"You won't do a thing with that, you know?" I mock.

She whirls around to glare at me. "Why are you here?"

I smile toothily. "I've come to gloat. I don't know why Uncle Erik wants you, but it will be fun to spar against you."

"Spar? I don't think so."

I condescendingly smile and tell her, "Well, if you manage to beat two of us in a sparring activity, we'll release you. But, then again, we have to choose to spar against you."

"So, if I want ta get outta here, all I gotta do is fight two o' ya?"

I turn around to look at Logan, who had spoken. "Yeah. But Traci asked special for you, and she'll be the one who wants to whip your butt. Come to think of it, you and Remy didn't do to good against her last time."

He spits on the ground. "Beginner's luck."

I lean around the corner, where Traci is sitting in front of Katherine's cage. "Old-timer here says he can bring you down."

She ignores me, and I turn back to him. "Uncle Erik oughta be down here soon, and you can tell him what you want then."

"What do you mean, 'asked special'?"

I turn to look at Jubilation. "Traci is the one who wanted Remy, Logan, and Katherine to be here. So they're here. Alex asked for Forge, and I asked for you and Scott."

"Why did you ask for me?" Jubilation asks.

My eyes narrow. "I don't like you. I want a crack at you."

She rolls her eyes and sits down. I leave.


	11. Chapter 11

_Conner_

"I don't like the idea of this sparring, Conner."

I look at Erik. "Uncle, the only reason most of them are here is because we want to test ourselves against them."

Erik sighs. He is out of that horrible costume, but I'm still wearing mine. It's become a habit, for it suits me very well. "Conner, I don't want to worry for your life each time a prisoner wants to spar."

I shrug. "Traci is in charge of the prisoners. She has experience with holding people down in one place. If you want, I'll take the privilege from her and—"

Erik sighs. "No, no. She is best in that field."

I incline my head. "Opal wishes to fight with Jubilation."

Erik raises and eyebrow, but nods. "Let Traci know I approve it."

I leave his office and pass Pietro and Wanda. "Why are you here?" I ask warily.

Pietro's eyes narrow. "We're here because we want to see the prisoners momentarily. Do you mind?"

I put on my best bland face. "No, but Traci might. Uncle Erik gave her control over the prisoners."

Pietro seems about to start a fight with me, but Wanda restrains him. "We'll talk with Erik, Pietro."

I leave them, walk past Victor, and return to our quarters.

* * *

_Traci_

"The Professor enrolls us and we learn about history, math, any subject you normally learn in school."

I cock my head. "What do you learn in school?"

Kitty looks at me and says, "Math, history, geography, literature, biology, chemistry, foreign languages, fine arts, physical education, and geometry."

"Oh. Yeah, we learn that, too. What else do you do?"

She shrugs. "Tactical lessons, strategy, zoology, physical sciences; it depends on our interests."

I nod. "Yeah, same here. Alex took spy-work classes and I took psychology."

Alex comes over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "Traci, Pietro and Wanda want to talk to you."

I look up at him. "Alex, sit here a minute, and outline why we dislike humans. I'll go deal with them."

His body stiffens and Kitty leans forward, pressing her hands against the transparent force field that prevents her from coming out. "Traci, I'd rather not." His voice is cold and hard.

I smile gently and turn to Kitty. "Let's keep it basic. Those scars? They're from nails, knives, chains, and whips. Humans hammered them into his skin. One nail chipped his cheekbone, and he nearly lost his right eye. There is no way that he, or I, will ever cozy up to humans."

She shakes her head. "There is no way Logan will do that either, but he understands that killing them isn't going to solve the problem."

Alex shakes himself free of memories and pokes at me. "Pietro and Wanda?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll come back, Kitty."

As I walk away, Alex asks, "Why are you talking with her?"

I walk quietly. Not one of us is in our normal clothes; our 'costumes' are more comfortable than any other outfit. Opal is making variants in the same material, yet along the same lines, so that we aren't limited to one change of clothes. "I'm not sure. Maybe I just want a friend."

Alex looks at me, something unknown in his eyes. "I thought _I_ was a friend."

I smile and poke him playfully in the ribs. "You are."

He returns the smile, for some reason relief in his expression, but our conversation is cut short by Pietro.

"Traci! I want to take Gambit and Jubilee for a while, and you need to release them."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Wanda steps forward. "Mystique's group wants to take a few hostages as well. We only need them for a few experiments, and they will be returned to you shortly."

I lean against a wall; in fact, the wall that separates Jubilation's and Remy's cages. All the prisoners are listening. "What do you have to offer me?"

Pietro snarls, "Your life!"

I smile. "Isn't that mine? I meant something of _yours_."

Wanda steps forward. "Any information found will be copied and given to you, and you will have us in your debt."

Pyro suddenly comes down the stairs, lead by Conner. "Traci, he wants to talk to you, too."

I spare Conner a nasty glance before turning to Pyro. "Yes, Pyro?"

He looks over the prisoners. "Mystique would like a prisoner. Perhaps Summers."

I chuckle and shake my head. "I don't think you understand why I'm holding them. And until you _do_ understand, and make an offer catering my wishes, I don't think you have a claim on either them or me. Pietro, Wanda, Pyro, good day."

Pietro leaps at me, but I drop to the floor and allow him to hit into the wall. I grab at him, catching his arm, and twist it backwards. He winces but doesn't make a sound.

"While they are here, they are under _my_ protection! No one will leave a _scratch_ on them without my permission, and if you _truly_ want to get a hostage, beat one of them yourself!" I hiss in his ear. Ace steps forward, glowering ominously at Pyro and Wanda.

"Traci?"

I turn and see Sean standing on the steps. He looks a bit woozy, and he's definitely pale, but he asks me, "Do you need help?"

I give one final tweak to Pietro's arm and let go. "No, Sean, I'm fine. Are you? I don't think you should be up."

He walks in, slowly, and Alex goes over to steady him. "I need to talk to you privately, if you wouldn't mind," he whispers.

I look around. "I think they can wait for a moment before they eat. What do you need?" I ask as I take him up the stairs.

He looks at me, very seriously. "I know Opal and Conner, and maybe even you, are mad because I didn't watch my back, but Katherine said that Uncle Erik's answer was not the correct one."

I sigh. "No matter what Erik did for us, he still is, excuse the expression, human. He can make mistakes. If you're asking if I'm mad at you for not watching yourself, yes, I am a little annoyed. If you're asking if I believe in Erik's belief, no, I do not. I'm not sure if anyone else's is better, though. So I'll go with it for the moment."

He bites his lip and looks off into the distance. I look at him and smile slightly. Poor Sean can never hide his true thoughts; you always know exactly what he's thinking. He's too honest for his own good.

"Go back to bed," I suggest. "Rest a bit, and then we'll talk some more."

He walks away and I return to the cells. Pietro, Wanda, and Pyro are gone, and Alex left the food plates on the floor outside each cell. I lift up the first and enter Scott's cell. The force field is keyed to only my DNA; no one else can walk through the force field without my permission.

"Here's your food, Summers. Hope you like it; Alex is actually a good cook. But don't tell him I said that, 'cause his head is already big enough." I make sure the bathroom has towels, toothpaste, toothbrush, and toilet paper before making sure to exchange his blanket for a fresh one.

"Why didn't you give us to them? What is the reason for keeping us?" he asks, watching me.

"Don't think about attacking, dear Cyclops. Opal has harsher blasts than you do." I walk out of the force field and across the hall to Forge's cell.

Completing the same ritual, I am mildly surprised when Forge says, "The computer has a quantum-alloy drive?"

I shake my head, smiling. "No, a variation I made myself. All the quarters that I have access to has this security system in it, and I made it by hand. You know, to ensure that no one goes in that I don't know and okay first."

He nods and turns to eating his food.

I hesitate before entering Logan's cage next, and when I do enter, I move quickly so that I get his food on the ground and out of my hands before he leaps at me. I twist, making sure not to let him pin me; if he does, I won't be able to get him off. His adamantium skeleton is too heavy for me to lift.

We scuffle together, until I somersault and flip over his head, out the force field. "Fine then. Can _you_ tell me if you need a new blanket and toiletries?"

He snorts, and starts to laugh. "The big enemy, askin' if I need a toothbrush. I'm sorry, that just seems absurd."

I smile sweetly. "It is. But I'm picky in those ways, and I don't care what anyone else says. Do you or don't you?"

He ignores me, and I sigh. Picking up Remy's dish, I walk into his room, repeating what I did in Logan's room. After a quick scuffle, _he_ manages to pin me, but since he isn't as heavy as Logan, I don't worry.

"Why don'tcha open dis f'r me?" he asks, his kinetic card under my chin and his weight over my hips.

I smile sweetly. "How 'bout this, Cajun? You get off of me, and my computer system won't vaporize sweet Jubilation in the other cell, there."

His eyes narrow, and I hear Alex say from outside, "Need a hand, Trace?"

"Naw," I tell him. My hand slips unnoticed into Remy's pocket and I tense my muscles fractionally. While he is a great warrior, and someone I look forward to fighting, he isn't Logan.

I suddenly move my head up to his, licking the corner of his mouth with my tongue. That catches him unawares; I feel his muscles relax fractionally. At that moment, I twist sideways and slam my knee right above his groin, hard enough to get him off. He lets his breath out and I stand, dusting myself off.

"I'd rather not dance like that again, Monsieur LeBeau," I tell him lightly, placing a clean blanket and toiletries on the ground and walking out of the cage.

Alex looks at me in disbelief. "Why do you go through all of this? You are the one who took all those classes."

I look at Remy carefully, weighing the pros and cons of what I'm about to do. "It interests me, alright, Alex?" Without either Remy or Alex noticing, I slide the pack of cards I took from Remy's pocket back into the cage.

Alex sighs. "Whatever you think is best, Traci."

I look at him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Come on," I say gently, a small smile playing across my lips. "When have I ever put myself into a situation I can't get myself out of?"

He looks at me. "I know you're good with math and calculations, but they're variables. You can't analyze them as you do other opponents. They're _dangerous_."

"As dangerous as you? Perhaps as dangerous as Victor. Maybe as dangerous as Sinister."

He looks somberly at me. "I want you to return from this job."

My eyes dim at the reference. "I will, Alex. I will."

He leaves as I place Jubilation's food and items in her cell, and after that, I turn the corner to Kitty's cage. "Food and necessities. Logan must like to smell; he refused them."

Kitty smiles. I carefully step into the cage, placing the tray on the ground and placing the objects where they go.

"He likes you, you know."

I look at Kitty. "You mean Alex? We are the most alike, and yes, we love each other. But I don't think in the way you are implying."

She shakes her head, but I ignore her and exit the cage. Looking around, I sigh and walk towards the stairs.

"Traci?"

I turn around, alert, and see Scott leaning against the force field.

"Yes, Mister Summers?"

He looks me up and down. Finally, he says, "What did Erik offer you?"

I shrug. "Opponents that wouldn't be weaklings."

"That's all?"

I shake my head. "I'm indebted to him, and for as long as my leader follows him, I will too. He cares for me, and, whether you believe it or not, truly worries for our well-being."

Scott gazes at me. "I'd like to do those, those 'sparring matches', tomorrow."

I smile. "Very well. I'll arrange them."


	12. Chapter 12

_Alex_

I watch Traci go up the stairs. I'm staying behind because I don't trust the X-Men; no matter what Traci thinks, they are _extremely_ dangerous.

I know that she knows I'm still down here, but she doesn't mind, as long as I leave the prisoners alone. Slumping in the corner, I am hidden from view yet close enough to hear everything the prisoners say.

I must have dozed off; I awaken to a strange sound from the outside wall. I carefully stand up and listen carefully.

There was nothing but the heavy breath of sleep from the cages; that rhythm is undisturbed. I've lived in this place for ten years; I recognize all the noises made by the house, so I quickly dismiss those. Sorting through all the sounds, I match them up to sounds I have heard before, and logically explain away those that I haven't.

Yet I am still left with one strange sound that doesn't logically fit in. I press my belt button, to alert everyone else. Cautiously, I step out into the corridor.

There is a sudden blast of fire that engulfs me, and I am slammed backwards against Summers's cage, nearly passing out from the heat. Very weakly, I lift my hand and let out a huge kinetic blast that takes out much of the wall.

I stand, and my shirt falls away from me, burnt to ashes. My scars are bared to the light, hundreds of them, and the sear marks on my upper arms and lower arms reflect the partial light. I pull out small knives, knives made especially to bury deep into any material and that can store a bigger charge than any other matter.

Pyro is on the ground, and I curse vividly. Pressing the belt buckle again, I realize that the heat probably melted the fragile circuitry. I'll have to ask Traci for another one.

But if Pyro is here, than that means Mystique's group is attempting a 'break-in' for the prisoners. Avalanche might be around here. I doubt Blob is here; ever since that last stunt he pulled that ran him up against us, he has stayed as far away from us as he could. Mystique might be here herself, but I doubt it. Mimic might indeed be with them, but that is chancy at best.

I eye the cages. I could release one of them, only one, but then I'd have to be able to control them. They would help me, most probably, until our interests come into conflict.

No, it's too risky. I have to deal with Pyro alone, and anyone else that might pop up.

There is a slight rumble, and I leap up instinctively as Juggernaut slams into the room. I spit on the ground, anger mounting. I'm not sure how to stop him; I've never gone up against him at all. I drop to the ground and flip myself up, kicking him in the face. He is momentarily stopped, but then Pyro jumps up and grills me. I snarl, jumping away, before leaping at him and swinging my fists. Pyro may control fire, but he isn't a good fighter.

I get Pyro out, and I turn around just to have my head grabbed by Juggernaut. I tense fractionally before going limp; if Cain wants, he could snap my neck or crush my windpipe easily.

Remy goes to the edge of his cage, and I gasp as Cain tightens his grip. "What do you want, Cain?" I wheeze.

"I want Summers," he growls. "If you open the cell, I'll let you live. I know you can."

I weigh the choices, and toughen my resolve. I understand Traci's decision to keep them here; if they went with anyone else, they'd be treated dishonorably, badly, and that is something I can't let happen. "No."

His grip tightens, and black crosses my vision. I see Logan up against the force field, watching me, but I don't want to release him—it would be pointless and dangerous. From the sketchy knowledge I have of the X-Men's exploits, they can't defeat Cain without Xavier's help.

Something swoops down from above, flying through Cain's head, and I am suddenly released. I collapse on the floor, my breath sounding unnaturally loud in my ears. I hear a furious snarl above me, and I am lifted again, but this time I'm being held by my leg. One good shake and my neck will snap.

"Listen, flyboy, either you open the cells, or I kill your little friend here." I'm shaken, enough to make stars dance before my eyes, but not hard enough to do any serious damage.

Sean must've come through to help, but not even he can get into the cages. Only Traci can, and I can only blast one force field hard enough to let it open for a few seconds. I bite my lip, hard.

Something catches my attention, and I look at a blurry form motioning for me to open a force field. I don't know who it is, but I shake my head slowly, carefully. "No," I whisper. "We're to protect you."

There is a banging noise from the stairs, and suddenly Traci bursts into the room, bloody and worn out. She analyzes the situation instantaneously and leaps forward, claws biting deep into Cain's helmet. He shrieks, and I am free again. I cough, spitting out blood, and Sean comes over to me.

"Alex, can you stand?" he whispers.

I nod, my throat ragged and head pounding.

Traci stands slowly, limbs shaking slightly. "Pietro and his group attacked upstairs. We need to move them; preferably soon. Erik is out right now, and we can't hold off Pietro's group, Cain, Mystique's group, and Victor."

"What does _he_ want?" Logan growls.

"You."

I point at a cell, Forge's, where it had partially collapsed. "Make sure he's alright," I rasp.

Traci jumps in and starts pulling off the rubble. "I think he's fine; he's still breathing. He may have a broken leg."

The ceiling started to crumble above her, and she throws herself over Forge's body. I suddenly find strength; I leap at her. "Trace!"

The force field stops me momentarily, but long enough that the ceiling falls inwards before I can reach her. I fall against hard rock and am buried as well.

_

* * *

_

Sean

Everything is spinning out of control; I don't know what to do. The only two who might be able to open the cells are buried under tons of rubble.

Opal comes behind me. "The X-Men are up there, too! Sean, we can't move them yet!"

"Forge, Traci, and Alex are buried in there!" I tell her, keeping my head and looking around the room. Suddenly, I remember the empty cavern Traci had found, underneath these rooms. No one but us knows they are there; we should be safe for a while there. But what I plan to do is too big for me to do.

I run to Katherine's cell. "I need your help to get everyone out of here before everything collapses! I know that you want to get out of here, but I can't give you anything but my life in return for helping us!"

She looks at me, and nods quickly. "What should I do?"

I nearly faint in relief. "Place your hands on the floor and make the entire ground intangible!"

She looks at me in astonishment, but I am focusing on exerting all my power on the floor.

I feel the floor shift slowly, the molecules thinning and stretching, becoming slippery enough to allow everyone to slip through the ground. I notice she isn't helping a lot, but I don't pay attention; I'm immersed in the power and can't feel anything else but the earth molecules beneath me.

I hit into solid mass, and I fall into unconsciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

_Opal_

I look around, hoping, praying to God that I'll be able to hold everyone here for as long as I need to. Conner just made it in time, and he's as worn out as I am. I analyze the condition as best I can, and before anyone can move, I grab Jubilation and hand her to Conner. "If one of them breaks for it, or tries anything funny, electrocute her. Dead. If you don't, we'll have them all up on us."

He is still queasy from his battle; he doesn't handle well against psychic attacks and Jean Grey had nailed him pretty good. But he morphs into his metal state and locks his arm around her wrist.

I run to the pile of stones that is where Traci and Alex are, ignoring Sean; he isn't hurt, just exhausted. I gather my strength and begin to haul the stones off.

Someone approaches me from behind, and I whirl around, my eyes turning blood red.

Logan puts up his hands. "You look like you could use some help," he grumbles at me.

I look at him critically. "Why would you help us?"

"Are you in a position to ask us that?" Scott mumbles, standing. He had fallen pretty hard, not expecting the ground to become insubstantial, and hit his head. "It seems to me that it would be really hard for you to lift all those stones, and every second means they're closer to death."

I weigh the chances and look at Conner. He's regained his breath and is looking very carefully at them. Finally, he sighs. "Opal, let them. They'll have to anyway; they have a teammate under there."

I carefully move to give them access to the pile and start working.

_

* * *

_

Conner

I hold onto Jubilation carefully, making sure not to hurt her but still a firm enough grip so that she can't get away. My head still feels as if a hammer is beating on it, and it takes all my strength to hold onto my transformation and Jubilation, let alone try to speak to her.

She doesn't stop talking; I've never heard anyone, not even Opal, talk as much as she does. Everyone is helping clear the pile now; soon I can see Alex and Traci.

Alex is lifted out first. It is LeBeau who lays him onto the floor, and Opal turns to examine him.

"He's alive," she says in relief, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"You really care for each other, don't you?" Jubilation says.

I look at her. "Do the X-Men not care about each other?"

She shrugs. "I've never seen anyone who worked under Magneto care what happened to each other."

"We have a problem."

I look up, where Logan, Summers, and Katherine are surveying Traci's still form.

My heart jumps up to my throat, but I manage to calmly ask, "What?"

"She won't let go of Forge."

Opal stands up, pushing them out of her way. She bends down over Traci, and I see her eyes turn red. Traci is suddenly bathed in a red light, and, slowly, she relaxes. Logan lifts her up, and Summers pulls Forge out.

Opal studies Forge first, before breathing a sigh of relief. "Just a sprained leg. Don't let him walk when he wakes up, or he'll hurt it more."

Summers looks up at her gratefully, but she ignores it and turns to Traci. Analyzing her, she says, "Let's move Traci to the wall, where it's darker, and try to wake up Alex."

Logan helps her move Traci to the wall and Katherine bends over Alex. "Where did he get those scars?" Jubilation asks.

I look at her. "Humans crucified him. They skewered him with nails, heated up metal chains to tie him down . . . they did many, many things to him, and then left him for dead. I don't know how he lived; we found him, unconscious, a few days walk from where he had been tied."

Jubilation sighs. "Humans don't know any better."

My temper snaps. "You mean humans don't know the pain they cause when they kill a mutant?! They don't know the families they harm when they kill babies because their parents are mutants?! If they don't know what they're doing when they act like that, they aren't fit to live anymore! Even _animals_ know what pain is, and avoid causing it to any creature without good reason!"

"Humans fear mutants; the Salem witch trials show what humans do when they are frightened. By waging a war, you're creating more hatred," Katherine says softly from where she sits by Forge.

Alex suddenly coughs, wetly, and blood sprays out of his mouth. He draws in a ragged breath, and I can hear the strain that causes. I wince.

"Let's focus on making it easier on him to breathe," Summers orders, and Opal sets about raising his head and upper body. She looks at me, and I take off my shirt. She takes it and places it beneath his head.

Sean moans in the back of the cavern, sitting up. "D-did I d-do it?" he asks, voice quavering.

Opal leaves Alex's side and goes to sit besides Sean, hugging him. "Yes, you idiot. You did it."

He sighs and relaxes, slumping back down. "Good."

I lean against the wall, still grasping Jubilation's wrist, and watch them try to ease Alex's pain.


End file.
